


My baba and my papa

by LEE_2148



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEE_2148/pseuds/LEE_2148
Summary: First person perspective.The story happens after Harry and Louis get married, and you are  their child.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	My baba and my papa

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English.This is the first English article I have written. So if there is any mistake, please forgive me 💚💙  
> It would be nice if you could point out my problems!!! I would appreciate that;-)

【when you 3 month old】   
You look at these two strange men in front of you, they smile at you, and then smile at each other.   
"Hi..." The green-eyed man in front of you waves, "Hello, baby... !" His voice shaking with emotion, he points to his chest. "I'm your Baba,I'm.... I'm Harry."  
"I am Papa! ”said the man who has blue eyes, you look at the other side in a daze. "I'm Papa Louis." His eyes are full of tenderness.  
"Louis, I'm so excited.... I..." Harry begin to cry, wiping a few tears from his eyes with his sleeve and Louis comforted him by saying, "Babe... I'm just as excited as you are. But smile to our kid."  
Harry sniffs "Loueh, love you."  
"I love you too,Harry," he says, leaning in close.  
"I can see paparazzi around the corner." He raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh... Fuck it "Louis says,and kisses Harry on his lips.

【when you 1 year old】  
Harry's big hands are under your arms. In front of papa while clapping to encourage your voice: "Come on!!Just a little bit!!"  
You take another step, another step, carefully, with your mouth closed. Finally by the opposite papa a hug, his body or familiar light milk aroma. You close your eyes and enjoy the reassuring smell. "You are wonderful!! You can walk!!??" Papa shave your little nose.  
"Oh....I'm so tired..." Harry stand up,seems like really tired. "And my back hurts!!!" It was hard to make out that he was speaking loudly on purpose.  
"Oh my babe..." Louis picks you up in one arm and clears Harry's neck with the other.   
"Hard to you." Papa says, burning a kiss on Baba's cheek.It turns out that Baba also blushes and his dimples are so deep.  
"So... Go home?"  
"Yeah."  
Papa kisses on your cheek. Why doesn't he always shave properly??? Your face is tickling. Baba is laughing because of this. You guess.

【when you 3 years old】  
The time after school in kindergarten is always the happiest.  
Today it's Baba's turn to pick you up and take you home. He wears sunglasses and looks cool. When he sees you, he puts his sunglasses on his head and laughs.   
Sometimes,you think Baba is laughing more like a kid than any kid you've ever seen.  
You raise your arm and hold Baba's hand. You especially like his rings. They feel cold and you can feel the pattern on them. Baba has a lot of obscure rings, most of them from Papa.  
"How was your day, honey?" Harry asked you in his gentle voice.  
"Today was a good day.I played a lot of games with my friends today. I was so happy."  
"Okay~ just keep doing what makes you happy." He rubs your head.  
You look up at Baba in his sunglasses and think you must have the coolest dad.  
"Baba?"  
"Huh?"  
"You take my hand to walk, is it not to bend down...?"  
"Yeah, you start to care about ME?"Harry looks surprised at what you said.  
"Well...If you get tired, Papa can pick me up later... He holds my hand and walks without bending over!"  
"Hahaha," Said Harry, unable to suppress a laugh. "I... I'll talk to him." Harry is out of breath with laughter. You're still proud of your shrewdness: I must be the most caring kid in the world.

【when you 4 years old】  
You look up at the sky,at the clouds. The ever-changing shapes make you curious. There are birds singing in the tree on your left, so you look to your left.  
Papa is smiling at you.  
"Baba bought ice cream right away."  
You look at Baba not far away, waiting in front of the ice cream truck, and nod.  
Just before you fall asleep in the soft grass, you hear baba.  
"Here I come --!"  
"Here," Baba hands you two ice cream cones.Then he gives Papa an ice cream cone, "Yours."  
"You give her before you give me..." Papa pouts.  
Baba laughs, and his dimples sink as before.  
"Are you jealous of even children??!!"  
"This is my kid, so..." Papa says, patting your little head, "Forgive you!" So Papa and Baba look at each other and giigle. You look from papa to Baba, look down at your ice-cream ball, smile too.

【when you 5 years old】  
Today is your birthday.  
Baba is downstairs blindfolded and says he wants to surprise you. You pretend you don't know anything and ask him what the surprise is. I have to say that he really can't tell a lie. After a long time, he didn't come up with any suitable reason. Finally, you can't wait any longer.  
"The last step... Be careful." Harry took out the key and opened the door. "Don't peek."  
The blindfold was removed.  
In front of me was a pre-arranged birthday party, with the big number 5. It still excites you -- even though you guessed it.  
Uncle Niall can't wait to pick you up. "You've put on weight... What do you have every day?"  
You're smiling. Your second favorite of the three uncles is Uncle Niall. He always brings himself to eat all kinds of delicious food, and his jokes are always funnyThe first person you like is Zayn.He's a real looker.  
You look at Zayn smiling at you, smiling even more.

【when you 7 years old】  
You wake up in the middle of the night.  
Well... Feeling like you need to go to the bathroom...  
You rub your eyes, slowly get out of bed, fumble into your slippers and walk to the bathroom door, only to find that your little night light has fallen in your room and you've forgotten it. You look in the direction of the room, it's dark...  
Turn your head the other way. It's the dads' room. You can go there and let them accompany you.   
You get close and the door is ajar, but you hear something you shouldn't... Your cheeks are getting hot.

It was the same last time, when you had been afraid of the dark (and now, though much better) and had broken into their room.  
You looked at the clothes and pants on the floor and the naked dads on the bed.  
Six eyes relative.  
That's when you REALLY understand what it means to be so quiet you can hear a pin drop. You don't even know what to say.  
To turn around and run?  
Or just stand here?  
It was Baba who first said, "You...errr... What's the matter...?"  
And papa said in a hoarse little voice, "Harry...You...You pull it out first..." Louis pushed Harry.  
"Ahhh... I..." You really hate that you got Harry's genes for not lying. "I need to go to the bathroom..." Somehow, you added, "I'm not coming to see you two have sex."  
This scene could rank on the top3 of your embarrassing moments, or on the top3 of theirs -- something you didn't realize until you were 17.  
Finally, Baba accompanied you to the door of the bathroom and then to the bedroom to cover you up.  
The next day Baba secretly gave you a night light and said you could take it to the toilet. He crept up to your ear, "Because you saw us... Had sex, Papa is unhappy..." Harry pouted and made a face.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, baba... I'm not on purpose" You stared at the toe of your shoe. "Never again..."  
"So you can let this night light accompany you to the bathroom later?"  
You nodded your head heavily,"Yeah."

So you go back to your room,and get the night light.

"Harry..." Louis gasped. "Well... The...the door... Let's have a look?"  
Harry never took his eyes off him. "I'll just take care of you."

【when you 10 years old】  
When you are alone at home, you are always free. At least you can have some peace and quiet. The two men, one whining like an old lady, the other acting like a child.  
You even start to wonder how these two people fell in love for so many years without getting bored.  
Woohoo!!! Baba's study is so big!  
Does this cabinet play records? You open the cupboard door carefully.  
These are papa's records, these are Baba's, and down here are some of their favorite bands. Several baba almost crazy looping, before his even can memorize the order of the songs, remember oneself also don't want to hear these, once almost break a piece of black rubber, remember to papa said his meal, although you understand, this piece of black rubber is very important for baba, but you are still resentful, resolutely to admit he was wrong.  
At last Papa put him in a better mood.  
You sigh and look at the bookcase next to you.  
A lot of books... Most of them you don't even know... You look at the layers. What's the top layer? You can't see it from this Angle because the bookcase is too high.  
You move the stool and stand on it.  
Oh, it's a fairy tale book from my childhood. Take out one of them. Some of the pages are sticky, so be careful to open them.  
It turned out he had it all. I almost forgot. Put away this little book and close the bookcase.  
As you close the door, something comes to mind.  
'My dear! We're home!" The plastic bag clatter as Harry takes off his shoes. "Look, I bought you your favorite candy..."  
"SHH!" You put your index finger to your mouth. "You're too loud."  
The expression on Harry's face gradually changes from doubt to surprise.  
"How did you start listening to 'Grandpa's songs'?" Harry put the bag down. "What's wrong? Sweetheart?"  
"Can't I hear it?" You don't want to talk about melodramatic, which reminds you of papa, who was also very aggressive in dealing with melodramatic.  
"Well... You can do whatever You want."  
The old man, but also cool, he must be happy. You look papa in the eye and he winks and gives you the thumbs-up sign.

【when you 15 years old】  
You bite the pencil in your right hand, scratch your hair in your left hand, and the math problems in your homework book are suffocating. You toss your pen.  
Fuck it, you think, go downstairs and get something to eat.  
Oh, it's Harry cutting apples, and Louis is behind him with his arm around his waist.  
"Hey!" Harry called out your name. "Have some fruit?"  
"Nooooo --" You end it very long on purpose, and now you just want to get back to your room as soon as possible.  
Back to the room to face math problems, out of the room to face conjoined twins.  
Life is not easy.

【when you 17 years old】  
20:00 London time, X Factor studio.  
The light suddenly hit the highest brightness, you squint eyes, but the corners of the mouth smile has not decreased. Watching Papa make his way backstage onto the stage, there was a moment when you thought it was just like when he was younger -- you've seen videos of him performing before and you've been amazed at how handsome he is and how many fans scream.

The scream was even fainter then than now.

Is it ringing in your ears?

You feel the never-ending screams and shouts in your ears, as if a girl in the back row is crying, and someone next to her hands her a tissue to comfort her. After listening for a long time, you couldn't even tell whether she was crying or laughing.  
You look up at the ceiling of the studio as the camera moves from position to position. The big, red X FACTOR was flashing and moving regularly as if breathing.  
This is the place where they first met.  
"Thank you for coming, thank all of you..." Said Louis.  
The world is quiet, the girl in the back sobs sniffed.  
"Allow me to introduce to you... well...I don't have to introduce him, you know who he is. " Louis scratched his hair shyly, wrinkling his eyes.  
Another wave of screams.  
The scream at the moment seemed to be wires, then twisted into a single, unifying name.  
"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" You hear them shout.  
Papa looks at you and you begin to say Harry's name and raise your hand in the air.  
"Let's welcome Mr.Harry Styles --!!  
They stood side by side on the stage.   
They will stand together for many more years.


End file.
